


【翻譯】肌膚上，水流的軌跡 The Way Water Falls on Skin

by sandykill



Series: Missing: Four Demons (If Found Return to Hell) [10]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Caught in the Rain, Gardening, JUST KISS ALREADY, M/M, Making Porn, POV Multiple, Sexual Tension, Showers, baths, gum in hair, quiet moments of intimacy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 10:00:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20905790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandykill/pseuds/sandykill
Summary: 大量主要角色面對濕搭搭的情況。有好的，有壞的，但我們將更了解許多我們的人類與我們的惡魔的事。角色順序－蘿西、帕西佛、哈利、梅林與伊格西。





	【翻譯】肌膚上，水流的軌跡 The Way Water Falls on Skin

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Way Water Falls on Skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19449082) by [anarchycox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/anarchycox). 

「摩坦巡佐(Sergeant)，什麼情況。」

蘿西站在雨中，雨水從她的臉傾瀉而下，浸濕她全身上下的衣物。與此同時那督察(Inspector)站在傘下，完全沒有要分享的意思。

「匿名者的報案，長官。我們找到了屍體，就在那人所說的位置。同一個人。」

「又或者只是個路過的目擊者，可以理解地被嚇壞了。」

「四名路過的目擊者？長官？這已經是第四起了。」

「這名受害者是遭相同的手法被殺害的嗎？你又不知道，他們不是你的案子，不是嗎？」

「我有很多空閒的時間可以閱讀，長官。殺害的手法不同。這是第二名男性。他是被刺殺的。」

「你確定？」督察往那被封鎖線圍起的巷子深處走去。

「這個嘛，他的心臟不見了，所以我想嚴格來說失去的心臟才是死因，」她譏諷道。「但那個大洞參差不齊的邊緣讓我認為是刺殺。」

「我不喜歡你的語氣，小姑娘。我底下的巡佐說話都應保持有禮且尊敬的態度。」

「我不認為這名心臟被挖出來的男人會在意我說話的語氣，」她微笑回道。鑑識人員已架起防水布保護屍體，但這場雨很可能已洗掉所有的證據。蘿西望著工作中的他們：「是連環殺手，長官。」

「你知道那有多罕見嗎？這不是電影，巡佐。」他往前走去，在她也開始跟上時停下腳步。「謝謝你，巡佐。這樣就行了，不如你去幫我買杯咖啡？」

「那不在我的職務範圍中，長官。」

「那麼就站到封鎖線外頭。或是更好的，離開。當我轉身時我不想看見你的臉。」

蘿西點了下頭後退到了封鎖線的另一邊。但她沒有離開，她看著他們工作。

「你真的不會想要惹怒他的，他會讓你生活在地獄裡，」一名警察輕聲說：「你應該離開。」

「不了，我要待在這直到他們移走屍體。」

「為什麼？」

「因為那裡頭沒有人是為了他站在這。那麼我來，」她回答。蘿西在雨中微微打著顫，她用手抹去睫毛上的雨滴，但只是徒勞，雨開始下得更大了。

「我沒有多的雨傘，而且需要擋住人群。」

「只是小雨，」蘿西說，沒讓視線離開犯罪現場半秒。「這是連環殺人，事情會變得更糟的。尤其是由那個混帳負責的話。」

「嗯哼，別擔心，他比你所想的要更糟糕的多，」那名警察說。

「_Fransn zol esn zayn layb_，」蘿西咕噥。

「什麼？」

「你不會想要翻譯的，」她說。她看著他們將屍體裝袋。當督察轉過身時她站在原處，朝他揮手。蘿西隔著雨水直視他雙眼，在他先移開視線時揚起嘴角。晚點她會為此付出代價的，但她也沒那麼在意。

蘿西不如她的教父虔誠，但在屍體經過時她快速地低聲唸出禱詞。她回到警局，渾身溼透地打好報告上傳，才前往她的置物櫃然後站到燙人的蓮蓬頭下。她毫不意外自己被叫進她主管的辦公室，接下關於她的態度的警告。她離開警局，外頭仍下著雨。站在遮雨棚下，蘿西笑出聲來。她又要淋濕了。蘿西看著那片雨傘海，踏入雨中。她原本計畫要回自己公寓的，但她的雙腿把她帶到了帕西佛那。她走進那間位在聖約翰伍德的房子，聞著那湯的香味，發出快樂的嘆息。

一道溫暖的氣息從她身邊輕撫而過，但也幾乎同時嘖了一聲。「伊萊恩(Elaine)姑婆，我知道，不會把水滴到那片漂亮地板上的，」她說。她脫掉鞋子走進廚房，帕西佛正把餐包拉出烤箱。蘿西拿了條毛巾擦乾頭髮：「伊萊恩姑婆還是討厭屋子被弄亂。」

「蘿西，這間房子沒有鬧鬼，」他第一千遍提醒她，但同時朝她眨了下眼睛。「只是愛殘存的痕跡。」

「當然了。」她走向冰箱幫自己拿了罐啤酒。「狗屎的一天。」

「我們會讓今天好過一點的。魯絲(Ruth)姨婆的食譜。」

他們在沈默中喝著湯，他伸出手捏了捏她的手。蘿西感覺到那緊繃離開了自己的身體。她的父母住在肯辛頓，那是她長大的地方。她也有一間她很喜歡的小小公寓。

但這裡是家。

  
**************

  
在他整理著花園時，帕西佛感覺到了幾滴水滴落到身上。他抬起頭看向天空，但雲層看起來不算太厚，而他也快搞定那些植物了。甚至還有一點陽光呢。他決定把工作都完成。雨滴輕盈細小，實際上感覺還挺舒服，手上的工作也讓他保持溫暖，脫到只剩背心。

一陣微風推搡著他，不斷地推著。「不，魯絲阿姨，我喜歡現在這樣，」他說。那道風變大了，他的鏟子靠著牆喀噠作響。「我知道你原本是把這些種在東邊籬笆底下，但在這裡它們才照得到正確的光。你種的植物總是三個禮拜內就死掉，所以或許我在這邊能有些進展？」那些雨滴變成綿密的毛毛雨，泥土逐漸濕濘。他會弄髒的。弄得更髒。

他完全不在意。

帕西佛在雨中種好了植物，他的牛仔褲泥濘濕透，白色的背心變成透明。他不覺得自己的身材很好，很高興沒人會看見自己現在的這個樣子。雖然在他的幻想中，哈利在屋內，因為那裁縫足夠明智，在雨下下來的那一秒就進到房子準備茶點。或許就站在窗邊，好好地看著帕西佛。或許還會色狼模樣地朝他吹口哨－像他那樣有禮的男人永遠不會做那種事的。

好了，最後一朵花已被種下。他收拾工具放進那個他為此設立在後院的櫥櫃，然後在雨中佔了一會欣賞著這片花園。他很喜歡。他喜歡這一整棟他繼承的房子，但花園的部分特別喜歡。

當他還是個孩子時這裡對他來說就是魔法。魯絲阿姨與伊萊恩姑姑坐在外頭看著書報，喝著飲料，他試圖抓住蝴蝶。當他能在這過夜時他們會讓他在這外頭紮營。當他有著對一切的疑問時，伊萊恩姑姑會回答他，然後魯絲阿姨回答他正確的解答。他在這個花園裡準備好前往他的成年禮，他在這個花園裡出櫃。

魯絲阿姨過世時他在這個花園裡握著她的手。

他抬起臉任由雨水流下。這感覺很好。他總是很享受下雨。但他感覺到那風將他往房子的方向推去。「我不會因為春天的這點小雨就死掉的。要不然英國就沒活人了。」但他由著自己被推著往回走。

他擦乾身體，查看他留在屋內的手機。帕西佛朝自己微笑，看來他的襯衫已在裁縫舖裡等著他了。真不走運，航空公司搞丟他的行李，讓他不得不去訂做幾件新襯衫。他仔細地穿好衣服，拿起一把雨傘後走了出去，航空公司昨天送回來的行李箱還擱在玄關。不過他原本又沒辦法確定行李能找得回來。

拿著那些咖啡和餅乾的他在雨傘下奮鬥了一會，但哈利從櫥窗裡看見了他，幫他打開了門。「你不用立刻過來的，現在在下雨耶，」哈利斥責道。

「我喜歡雨。一點潮濕對我不是問題，」帕西佛舉起咖啡與點心。「而且這能讓我溫暖起來。如果你有時間的話？」

哈利朝他微笑。「有，」他說。「潮濕對我也不是問題。我喜歡......弄濕。」

而那絕對沒有讓帕西佛想像起所有那些有趣的東西。

  
****************

蓮蓬頭的水花之下，哈利把自己推入那男人，親吻他的頸背。「嗯哼，喜歡這樣是嗎寶貝？」

「喜歡，爹地，求你了，」那男人呻吟，哈利稍微改變一些他們兩人在蓮蓬頭底下的角度，收到攝影師的一個拇指，接著大力地操起那男人。第二個人加入他們，跪到地上將老二含入口中。

他們一起動作著，哈利跟那兩人都合作過，於是他們很容易地進入協調的節奏。攝影師跟收音師也都是老班底，一且都進行得很順利。畫面外傳來幾聲指示，他們根據那些指示調整著姿勢。他們必須暫停一下，於是哈利退出那男人的身體，在等待時悠閒地搓動自己。他們在水底下改變一下位置後準備好重新開始。

哈利說了所有他該說的台詞，從不會過於粗鄙下流，他在這圈子內是有名的紳士。他用來拍色情片的外型身材很好，比他平常的外型要更結實一些，感謝老天他是個惡魔，不需要真的花上大把時間運動好維持那身形。他揚起嘴角－嚴格來說現在這個應該就是他維持身材的運動了。沒有性愛的話，他就要回老家，而他沒打算回去。

有些水流進他的眼睛，他甩了甩頭。三具交疊的肉體壓向彼此，一同發出呻吟，動作著。很快地那結束了，他擁有的高潮，另外兩人擁有的高潮，那滿足感足以讓他支撐幾個禮拜。他們清理過後互相握了握手。那兩人還要拍另一個場景，但哈利今天沒戲了。攝影師告訴他他聽說不久後會有個群交的工作可以接，他認為哈利應該會喜歡，哈利輕鬆地答應了。那能滿足他一整個月。電梯向下的途中，他從色情片外型轉換回平時的人類面貌，在走向最近的那個地鐵站時腳步輕盈。

哈利回到他那個由教堂改建成的公寓，享受著那整棟建築在他走進時似乎因挫折而發出的嘆息。他換上居家服，給自己倒了杯白蘭地。他進到家裡的辦公室，編輯好他其中一個自慰的片子後上傳到Pornhub。又一片在淋浴間的，他意識到。

看來目前他是迷上水了。

自從那天他看到帕西佛來到店內，就算有撐傘，還是因為雨水而有些潮濕。哈利想像自己與帕西佛一起在淋浴間內的模樣。他知道那男人是什麼模樣，只穿著背心與內褲的，不過剩下的必須靠猜測。在這方面他能猜得很準，而在他想像之中那絕對是非常的好。

那會比他拍片時更柔軟，更溫柔。安靜地。那將不需要言語。反正他們的嘴也會太過忙著親吻。哈利任由自己的腦袋想像著一切他能與帕西佛一起在蓮蓬頭底下做的事，然後電話響起。他本要無視它，但它響個不停。

「喂？」他接起電話，語調比平時更加簡潔。

「哈利，我該怎麼把泡泡糖從一隻巴哥的毛裡弄出來？還有一名小女孩的頭髮？完全是為了......理論上的理由問的。」

哈利聽出梅林嗓音中的驚慌。「我就猜伊格西不在吧？」

「不在，去幫傑莫搬家了，而蜜雪兒過來寄放黛西。哈利剛剛那是個謊話，至少這不是為了理論上的理由。」

「真的嗎，太令我驚訝了。不過做得好，你成功堅持了五秒鐘的謊言。我這就過去。」

「你知道該怎麼做？」

「完全不曉得，不過我們與上帝幹過架，我們能想出辦法的。」哈利掛上電話，存好檔案。他決定開車過去。他差不多要掌握住如何開車了，他想。幾滴雨滴開始落下，他改變了主意。他還沒準備好在雨中開車。

  
*******

  
「我喜歡我的新短髮！」黛西向他保證，梅林對她微笑。

「很高興你喜歡，」他說。「你覺得你媽會殺了我嗎？」

「會，」她微笑著對他說。「但還是喜歡。你的頭上也有泡泡糖。」

「我等等會去洗澡，」他說。他看向可憐的JB，禿了一塊，黏到口香糖的部分被剃掉了。「我想我們都學到了可貴的一課。」

「你兩邊角上也都沾了一些！」

「記住了我親愛的，你必須假裝你看不到它們。」

「但它們很酷。」

「我知道，但這會讓你哥哥擔心的，」梅林提醒她。他摸了摸頭，沒錯那上頭的確黏了一些泡泡糖。眉毛裡也有。他實在不該跟黛西進行吹泡泡比賽的。「如果我放卡通，我去洗澡時你能自己待著嗎？」哈利幾乎在這場危機最糟糕的部分過去之後就立刻離開了－他與梅林並肩與天堂對戰，但很顯然地留下來面對核爆的伊格西遠遠超出他的勇氣。

「可以！」

梅林放了彩虹小馬後前往浴室。他踏入熱水底下，開始努力把頭殼上的口香糖刷掉，把眉毛裡的捏出來。那不是個有趣的工作，但他進行地挺順利，然後浴室的門砰地打開來。

「嘿，梅林，看到你在顧小孩嘛？」

「是啊，我們度過了一個有趣的下午。黛西一如往常地棒。我想我們晚餐能叫披薩，她愛披薩。」梅林完全僵在了蓮蓬頭底下。

「是啊她喜歡，」伊格西附和。「我也能一起吃披薩。」

「太好了。現在，我有點忙，伊格西，我能有點隱私洗完我的澡嗎？」梅林問。浴室門關上了，但他知道伊格西還在這裡頭，能聽見他移動的聲音，能感覺到一點他身處這空間裡的輪廓。他也能透過浴簾看見對方的身影。他很高興這玩意是不透明的。「你是等著要接著洗嗎？幫忙傑莫搬家一定讓你全身痠痛了。」

「在他那洗過了，」伊格西回答。梅林能聽見他靠坐到洗手台上。「所以，你跟黛西做了什麼？」

眉毛裡的口香糖快要清乾淨了。「很多事。」那是實話，他們做了很多事。都很好玩，直到那場意外。

「你是真的想要這樣應付過去嗎？」

梅林在蓮蓬頭下垂下了頭。他洗好了，但沒那個膽子關水踏出去。「她想要學怎麼吹泡泡糖。哈森會吹。所以我們在練習。我承認我毫無技巧，而且或許也不是最好的老師。」

「問題來了，那到底是怎麼搞到JB身上的。」

「我用錯誤的方法吹泡泡，結果口香糖從我嘴裡飛到他的毛上，那讓黛西大笑然後讓她的那個巨大泡泡爆炸了。那時她剛好往前傾，於是那就炸到我的頭上跟她的頭髮裡了。老實說我真的不知道是怎麼辦到的。泡泡糖太神秘了伊格西。它的特性毫無道理，也不照邏輯運行。」

「我知道，那就是為什麼老媽還不讓她吃口香糖。」

「她沒告訴我這個資訊。」

「她當然不會跟你說了，晚點我會好好跟她談談這事。」

「你想要對我大吼，罵我是個很爛的褓母，」梅林嘆氣。「我也會。我很抱歉我沒有保護好她的安全。」

「梅林......」

「我能理解我暫時不能再有我的黛西時間了。」那讓他非常地難過。他好喜歡那個小小人類。而且他還令伊格西失望了，那讓他的心臟感到疼痛。

「梅林，把水關掉，好讓我能看著你的眼睛。」

梅林關掉蓮蓬頭，拉開浴簾。伊格西的視線一秒都沒向下，去看他的身體。梅林接下伊格西扔給他的毛巾，把那圍到腰上。「說吧。」

「小孩總是會發生各式各樣的狗屎鳥蛋的事，沒關係的。」

「我應該要保護她的安全的。」

「而你有啊不是嗎？」伊格西微笑。「本來想要裝得更生氣的，但你已經太難過了。她那個髮型很可愛，做得好。」

「那部分是哈利做的。他比我更適應剪刀。」

「很合理。」伊格西聳肩。「相信我，我照顧她時發生過更糟的事。頭髮會長回來的。」

「我還必須幫她洗澡，嚴格來說我沒有得到幫她洗澡的授權。」

「梅林，家人無時無刻都必須幫髒兮兮的小孩洗澡，沒關係的。我發誓，沒關係的。在這地球上，或是在天堂或是地獄裡，沒有人比你更讓我信任能把黛西交給他，好嗎？」

梅林肩膀上的重量消失了。「謝謝你，伊格西。」

伊格西點點頭跳下洗手台。「抱歉在你洗澡時闖進來。」

「我不介意。」梅林只有非常一點點的介意伊格西那麼做了。他看著伊格西的視線滑落到他的胸膛，落到遮蓋他的那條毛巾後重新回到他臉上。「不管什麼時候你都能闖進來。」

「我可以嗎？」伊格西問。他往前靠向梅林一步，然後他們都聽見樓下傳來的什麼東西碎裂的聲音，伊格西衝出了浴室。幾滴水珠從蓮蓬頭落到梅林頭頂，他咒罵，想知道如果沒被打斷的話會發生什麼。

看起來他跟伊格西總是那個如果。

  
********************

  
伊格西正在放縱自己。白天他幫店裡的櫥窗擺設整個換過，現在渾身痠痛。那些人體模型都是老古董，那代表著實心木頭，要搬動時就是些混帳小婊子。當他回到家後，他抓了瓶啤酒，把浴缸放滿罪惡的水。而且沒錯還往那裡頭扔進一顆銀河浴球，本來存著要給黛西來時用的，因為那天殺的好聞不是嗎？他甚至調暗了燈光，一切感覺那麼的美妙。

他能聽見浴室外頭踱步的聲音。「梅林，樓下有廁所！我現在不想動！」

「我一個小時後要去見哈利，那個他需要攜伴參加而他太孬不敢邀請帕西佛跟他一起去的活動，記得嗎？」

「記得？」伊格西完全不記得，但那也完全不重要。「好好玩啊！」他往水中沈回去一些。

「我需要我的剃刀。如果我帶著新長出來的毛根去的話，他會徒手把我的翅膀扯下來。他那麼說了。」

「他不會真的那麼做的。」伊格西很確定。「這事有多重要？」

「他給自己做了一套新的黑領結西裝。」

「操，我現在躺的太舒服了梅林，我的大腿要殺了我，我甚至不確定自己現在站不站得起來。」

「我需要我的剃刀，伊格西。」

伊格西呻吟，他才不要移動。「就直接進來吧。浴球讓水的顏色深到你不會看到我老二，不會污辱你的眼睛的。」

梅林打開門，伊格西轉頭看向他。他只穿著他的四角內褲。「你的臉上完全沒有東西啊你這混帳。」

「不是我的臉，」梅林回道。

伊格西可輕易地把臉上的潮紅歸咎於熱水，當他的視線往下移到梅林腹部上的毛上時。「你為什麼需要為了哈利剃那裡的毛？」

「哪裡？」梅林一臉困惑。

「那裡，」伊格西指向梅林的襠部。「認真的，是為了色情片之類的嗎？」

「我是在說我的頭，伊格西。」

伊格西往上看去，看見梅林頭皮上還會長頭髮的地方的確有著毛渣渣。「好吧，我要來把我自己淹死了。你可以不用管我的屍體直接離開。」

「我會的，但如果我遲到哈利會抓狂的。」

「真諷刺你只有半顆頭要剃。」伊格西把頭躺到浴缸邊緣上後閉起眼睛。他能聽見梅林到處走動著，把東西準備好，水被打開，最後是刮刀刮過皮膚的聲音。「為什麼你要選擇一個幾乎禿光的人類外型？」

「我們沒辦法挑選我們的人類外型？」梅林說。

「哈利就可以，他有第二種外型。」

「哈利是個例外。人類外型是被創造出來的，但必須貼合自己。那反映了你的本質。」

「而你的本質又禿又屌又美麗，」伊格西脫口而出。肌膚上的金屬聲遲疑地停下。浴室裡的空氣變得厚重，甚至變得比懸掛在空中的蒸氣還要濃烈。

「我一定是聽錯了，」梅林說。

「沒有，」伊格西輕聲說。他張開眼睛，從鏡子中直視著梅林雙眼。他已剃好半邊。「你就是你。那些就是事實，懂嗎？」

「好的。而因為我是個沒有頭髮的惡魔，就轉換成了沒有頭髮的人類，」梅林說。他們兩都任由剩下的那些話語擱在一旁，不做回應。他剃好頭後收拾起洗手台。「謝謝你讓我進來。」

伊格西看著他。「梅林？」

「嗯？」

伊格西看著水面，然後意識到了那水是比他原本以為的更加透明的藍色。梅林從頭到尾都能看見底下的所有東西。不過他也不是特別在意。「祝玩的開心。」

「我會的，」梅林回道。

梅林離開浴室後伊格西嘆了口氣沈入水中，待在那裡頭直到肺部開始灼燒。如果他現在出去，他就能看見盛裝的梅林，穿著出自哈利雙手的完美剪裁西裝。但如果那樣的話他不知道他能不能控制住自己雙手不摸上去。它們還不能摸上去。還不能。他們或許是什麼。但不是那樣。

伊格西待在水中直到聽見前門關上的聲音。他拉掉塞子，喝掉啤酒，回到自己的臥室，然後打手槍。想著在那浴室裡原本可能發生什麼，如果梅林就那麼進來了，因為沒有其他地方能去。如果他們正處於他認為的或許他們正前往的那個方向上。他搞得身上一團糟，然後意識到直接沖澡會比較容易，於是快速地再沖了一次澡。伊格西任由水花流過身體，想像著梅林在這，跟他說著話，將他洗乾淨。

如果他們是那些人。

要是。

如果。

  
  



End file.
